gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:JackyWolf
Hi there, JackyWolf! Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:Jack Wolfspain.jpg page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read the Rules and The Code! :' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! :Need help? Ask An Admin!!! We have several admins here, and they are all willing to help you! It's good to have you here, and we look forward to plundering with you! ::—from Heads Up Hey, a little heads up bro, you have to get permision from an admin to make a category, i'm not sure if you got permision to create the category, but just for future reffrences, thanks mate! Happy editing! Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 02:02, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 18:59, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:12, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:14, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:52, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:28, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Which one Your the 6th Generation [[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] How? And how do i make editing unhappy? And you didn't do a very good job of being anonymous.... ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 00:59, September 7, 2011 (UTC) "You mad me really mad, you made others mad about your "I HAVE A LIFE" comeback, and you got me banned for what YOU did! -_- JackyWolf 01:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :You weren't banned for what he did. You were banned because of plagiarism and exclaiming your plan to humiliate Skull just because you were asked to change your page.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 01:44, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Um, he can't be banned for plagarism, you didn't copyright the name "Skull's Marines" and it can't be punishable in an online game. Plus, you can't ban someone for suggesting a plan. I banned him for ecessie arguing during the incident. :[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] ::The plagiarism was not the name. How many times must we say that? All his ideas were EXACTLY like Skull's Marines. And actually, he can be banned for the plan. He himself stated on the wiki he was going to the game to impersonate Skull and humiliate him.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 01:49, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU THIS!!!??? IT WASNT A COPY, AND I DIDNT REALLY IMPERSONATE HIM, AND HE HUMILIATED ME! JackyWolf 01:56, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :::State how he humiliated you.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 01:57, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :::His little "Bro, i have a life!@" goo-goo, JackyWolf 12:46, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::How is that anywhere NEAR humiliation?--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 18:48, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Apperently you cant read.JackyWolf 21:30, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::Of course I can read, and I hope you'll show respect to people this time. You also failed to answer my question, instead choosing to insult me. Suspicious.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 21:31, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::IM done with arguing.JackyWolf 21:33, September 7, 2011 (UTC) There wasn't an argument. I was just asking you a question, and you're suddenly dropping it. Interesting.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 21:35, September 7, 2011 (UTC) There was an argument, i ask you questions that you dont answer, and im dropping it because im done fighting.Its not interesting or suspicious.JackyWolf 21:43, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Don't try to turn it on me. You didn't ask any questions. In fact, it was the other way around, and it's interesting because you insulted me when I asked you a question, then dropped the whole thing.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 21:45, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Dont turn it on me. I did ask a question. You insult me ALL the time. I dropped it because i dont want to fight anymore. I have better things to do.JackyWolf 22:10, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I didn't turn it on you, it was already on you. I've never insulted you, now stop blaming me and acting like a hypocrite. And I wonder, how you had so much time to continue saying this stuff, yet you never had time to answer my question.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 22:12, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::You cant be on me without turning on me XD. Youve insulted me MANY times. You answer my question and ill answer yours. THE WE STOP FIGHTING YOU HYPOCRITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!JackyWolf 22:56, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't see a question. And here is a word of advice: Show some respect to your Admins, thank you very much. And I've never insulted you. If I wasn't such a nice Admin I would have banned you by now because of A. Your hypocrisy, B. Your malicious behavior, and C. Your attempts to make someone else bear the blame.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 00:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Im getting tired of this, can we PLEASE just stop fighting. I didnt ask for all this. I just wanna be the user i started as. JackyWolf 22:11, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Warning I'm getting tired of your attitude. I recommend that you start showing respect to people instead of throwing tantrums when you're asked to make your page a blog. That also applies to your tantrum when I said you're making a big deal out of a simply request.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 22:07, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Dude, please dont get all mad. YOU should show respect to. I dont make tantrums. I just want to stop all this fighting. Why are you targeting me. Im just trying to be a user, and make a simple page abot this, to honor those who died. Cant you respect that? I try not to have the attitude, and i just want all this to stop? OK? Please stop getting all mad at me.JackyWolf 22:51, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Jacky, shade is an admin and knows what is right. Discussion pages should be blogs and because it has nothing to do with POTCO it should also be a blog. There are already 3 blogs or pages or whatever about this subject and its getting a bit touchy so please respect shade. Jack Pistol I just wanted to honor my uncle, and those who died. I made it a Blog. He IS beaing pretty mean to me, and i just want all this fighting to stop! Is that really to much to ask? I want to be the user i started as, with the admins LIKEING me instead of getting all mad at me. All i want now is for all this fighting to stop, and for tama, skull, and shade to stop hateing me and to stop getting mad when i say something! Im SICK of all this fighting! I want it ENDED.- JackyWolfJackyWolf 23:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Strike 1 I've had it with your attitude. Whenever I warn you for your behavior, you throw a temper tantrum at me. Nobody is being mean to you. We aren't hating on you, and if you don't: #Drop the pathetic grudge you have against me and Skull #Stop accusing us every time you know you've done something wrong then you're not going to last long here.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 03:54, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Like i said, all i want is for the fighting to stopJackyWolf 12:03, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Then stop doing the 2 things I listed above.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 14:00, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :I am! But you do have a grudge, nvm ok.JackyWolf 14:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Jack just let them go, shade I know never holds grudges --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 14:12, September 10, 2011 :(UTC) :I AM. he is with me, but im trying to stop the arguing!JackyWolf 14:16, September 10, 2011 (UTC)